What's Love Got to do With It?
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: "What does love have to do with it Miko?" "Everything," "Love is the cause of a great many things Miko, not all of which are good" He whispered as he left camp. The next day he would try to save her. She would not return for some time. When she does return Inuyasha is in a position to take the West. But is loving blooming as one tried to teach the other? Sess/ Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

 _What love got to do with it?_

She had earned his respect, and he had earned her trust. Though neither were trying, they had come to understand one another enough to at least stop their attempts to kill one another. He became her silent defender whereas the half breed failed. She became his outspoken defender much to his dismay, never the less, he never stopped her when she sat his half brother to the dirt.

"Who side are you on anyway!" Inuyasha yelled!

"We are all on the same side, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled,

"He is my enemy!"

"He is your brother!"

"He tried to kill you!"

"You tried to kill me to baka!"

"He isn't on our side, why are you defending him!"

"I trust him!"

"You're stupid!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Go ahead and say it!" He was used to it.

She stomped her heel the dirt and bit her lip and refused to say it. She looked away flustered and upset. The closer they got to Naraku, the worst his temper got. Of course, it was because Sesshomaru had joined them.

Now Kagome sat staring at a fire, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Sango cleaned her weapon only to get it dirty while Miroku prayed in silence that is hand would last long enough to stay alive.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who sat in a tree, looking at the moon.

"You warm enough Kagome?" Came Kouga's rough boyish voice. Kagome sighed, he joined to which just made things even more complicated.

"The Miko is fine wolf, leave her be, and tend to your own mate."

Thank God he had finally mated, though it really didn't seem to tame him when it came to her. As the night went on and Inuyasha disappeared and Kagome tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

"I was under the impression humans need sleep, Miko."

He stood against a nearby tree.

"I can't sleep,"

"Stop thinking,"

She sat up, "Do you ever stop thinking?"

He cracked open his eyes to her, "I do not need sleep."

He saw how tired she was, but he knew it wasn't from the fighting.

"Why do you keep your hopes pinned on him?"

She looked up at the stars and shook her head "It's not that simple," She stated softly "I mean, I do love him."

He snorted, and she looked at him, "What?"

"That Miko is not love."

She rose and eyebrow, "Oh, and you would know?"

"Just because I do not seek, it does not mean I do not understand."

"Then enlighten me please,"

"You can lead a horse to water Miko, that does not mean he will drink."

She had heard that before, from her grandfather. She snorted then laughed.

"You find that amusing?"

"I find you amusing."

He gave her a flat look.

"Sesshomaru no offense but love advice from a guy who hasn't touched another soul is kinda-

"The fact that I have not should be proof enough."

She tilted her head.

He walked over to her and looked down, "I am over 700 years old, and I have not mated."

He sat down, gracefully, "It would be an easy feat to take just anyone."

That was true.

"So, you're waiting on the one?"

He looked at her "It is not as simple as you humans make it to be"

She felt slightly insulted.

"My beast will tell me."

"So, not love?"

"Love is not magic Miko, do you really it to be so?"

She blushed slightly, now feeling much like a 6-year-old watching a Disney movie.

"It is complicated yet not."

She sighed, "Tell me."

"Love is not jealous, possessive, but never jealous."

She knew he was referring to her and Inuyasha.

"Love is not easy Miko, it is a game of give and take,"

Great, she was being schooled by the cold prince of death in regards to love.

"But for demons, it is more than that. It is protectiveness, instincts, physical."

"Hey its that way for humans," She stated quickly.

"For some perhaps but you humans do not use all of your brains. Therefore you do not tap into the more animalistic side. Most human go off a spark of lust, they do not listen truly with their heart, minds, and bodies at the same time" He paused "Love does not care what others think,"

Great, he knew advance science for his time. Who knew.

"The young and forbidden who run away in the middle of the night are in love Miko, they threw caution to the wind and do not care for anyone else and are not ruled by others' thoughts, they need nothing only each other." He recalled the night his father flew away in the middle of the night to be with Inuyasha's mother. Of course, this sounded a lot like Inuyasha and Kikyo to Kagome.

She slumped "I do love him," But apparently not as much as Kikyo loved him.

"I know."

"It's not the same," She finally admitted.

"Miko,"

"Hmm?"

"What does love have to do with tomorrow, the jewel, Naraku."

"Everything."

"I do not understand."

"I feel, I feel like I belong here."

He titled his head.

"Once the jewel is complete, I'll return to my time, and I don't know if I'll ever return."

"Then that is where you are meant to be,"

She looked at him pleading "But it's not" She quickly stood, and he watched her "I know I belong here."

"You want to belong here; there is a difference."

She stopped, "I want to, and I know I do."

He stood.

"I love my friends, Shippo, this place and I just, I-

"What?"

She felt stupid telling him all this.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not talkative."

He rose an eyebrow "Continue,"

"It's stupid."

He waited.

"I just know my heart is here, somewhere."

She looked down at the first "I just thought that, maybe-

She looked at Sango and Miroku as they slept close to one another, hand in hand. Then she looked up at the soul steelers as they passed by "I guess I just thought id find it before I left," But what good would it be to fall in love only to be ripped away? She already knew how it was going to feel; she loved them all.

She touched her lips "Anyway, thank you, I understand now."

He was baffled by her mood switch.

He didn't sleep.

He watched as Inuyasha came back to camp with Kikyo.

"What does love have to do with it, Miko?"

"Everything,"

His thoughts suddenly went to his father, then back to Inuyasha, then to Naraku.

Then to her.

"Love is the cause of a great many things Miko, not all of which are good," He whispered as he left camp.


	2. Pulse

_You must understand_  
 _Though the touch of your hand_  
 _Makes my pulse react_

Naraku's body was failing.

Miroku and Sango were thrown out, and Inuyasha was no were to be found, Kagome was hurt and by the man she loved or so she claimed.  
Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before she could be sucked in. He pulled, trying to free her from the death and destruction. She was crying and gripping his arm for dear life.

"Give me your other hand, Miko!" He growled,

"I can't!" She panicked.

He pulled harder and brought her closer; her other hand finally came up and grabbed his shirt, "Sesshomaru!"

"Do not let go," He told her, but she didn't calm.

"The jewel," She whispered, feeling it. She looked back as Naraku was being sucked up inside himself. The jewel pulsed and her heart with it.

Kagome quickly looked back, and pure fear was on her face. The winds blew her hair wildly around her as it did his. He held tight, but slowly she was letting go.

"Miko,"

"You can't save me," She yelled, knowing good and well the jewel was going to take her "It's going to take me."

But oddly, he didn't want to be the reason. He didn't want to release her to the fate she was so afraid of. The jewel pulled harder, and she slipped, but he tightened his grip. "You would give up?" He asked, pulling her back to him, their faces close. "Never," She cried, but she knew, not even he could save her.

"Tell them I love them?"

"I will not release you."

Kagome pulled herself up to him "I'll miss you too," Then she kissed him on the cheek.

His heart stopped, she let go, and he slipped up. He lost his grip on her, and he watched wide-eyed as she floated away, with her hand still stretched out for him. He tried to grab her again, but it was no use.

Naraku was gone. The jewel was gone. She was gone.

Just like that, everything was back to normal.

The rain came down, washing away what little scent was left of her. Miroku and Sango cried with Shippo as Inuyasha yelled for her over and over again.

It was slow motion and background noise to him.

"I'll miss you too."

He lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek. She had kissed him. The heat of her lips was still there. Her last words ringing in his head over and over.

"Where is Kagome!"

His brother screaming, brought him back.

He dropped his hand, "There from which she came half breed, her duty is done."

"What the fuck does that mean, why did you try and save her!"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at him.

"The well," Shippo cried, "Inuyasha, try the well!"

They all ran to it but him, he knew it would be of no use. She was gone.

"Jaken,"

"Yes, Mi Lord?"

"Let us return."

Jaken looked back to the path where the village lay "Are we leaving Rin?"

"Yes, Jaken,"

Sesshomaru looked at him "If you prefer to stay, stay and protect her with your life if you should fail," He didnt need to finish, he knew Jaken knew. Of course, he would never really kill the green imp; loyalty was hard to find. Sesshomaru left the battlefield that day alone. He returned to West, but it was not the warmest welcome. If he thought things would go back to normal after Naraku's death, he was sadly mistaken. His two-day journey back would not be met with calm.

"Sesshomaru,"

His mother's presents were shocking, to say the least.

"Have you found a mate?"

There were other lords behind her. He didn't even get a chance to breathe?

"I expected a warm welcome, not an interrogation mother."

She smiled, "Welcome home, my son."

He wasn't amused.

"You are the Lord of the West, are you not?" She asked,

"For now, he is." An older fatter demon spoke behind her.

He narrowed his eyes at him.

"A Lord never rest, and you have been neglecting your duty long enough, Naraku is dead, no? The wind sent word; it is time you take your place."

He walked past them. They all turned to watch him "It is time my Lord," She stated,

"I am here, am I not?"

"To take a mate, Sesshomaru."

He stopped.

"I have held off the decree long enough."

He didnt look back.

"I have brought an offering."

He turned to see a demoness bow. She slowly walked up to him, "My Lord," Her lavender hair was overly curly and down to her breast. Her eyes matched her hair and were shaped much like a cats thought she was not a cat demon. This demoness was cunning. He knew for sure.

"Mate her a be done, Sesshomaru otherwise."

"Enough," He spoke through slightly clenched fangs.

"My Lord I would be honored," She reached out to touch his hand. He quickly pulled it away "Do not touch me," He warned before stalking off and slamming the door to the room he had not seen in 3 years.

He went to the first mirror he saw and looked at himself.

"Cursed female," He meant both of them — the demoness and Kagome.

But mainly Kagome.

He wondered for a moment as he touched his cheek, would he ever see her again.

He shook his head — damn timing.

Mate, now? He just had this conversation with Kagome.

His mother was at his door, knocking, "Sesshomaru, you must heed my warning."

He growled.

"At least court the female."

He didn't know why, but the though, it made his pulse react and not in a good way.


	3. Boy Meeting Girl

_That it's only the boy meeting girl._

"I see the sky,"

Kagome's mother hugged her "I understand Kagome."

Kagome thew her arms around her mother "Ill see you again one-day mama,"

"I know it, dear,"

Her mother let her go.

Kagome didn't wait a second longer; she jumped down the well.

She was so excited she thought her heart would explode.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Im coming!"

She landed. "I wonder if Sesshomaru forgot about that kiss yet," She thought to herself. She hadn't. She cursed herself for days after that, calling herself stupid. She couldn't blame him for being so shocked that he let her go, of course, that's what she has been going for.

"I hope he doesn't kill me," She started the climbed out of the well.

It wasn't cloudy when she peered into the well, but as she climbed out droplets started to fall down.

"I hope that's not a bad omen,"

She didn't want to return just to caught up in another fight.

Kagome looked around. She thought for sure Inuyasha would pick up her scent. She shrugged and made her way to the village.

"Sango, Kaede?" Kagome peered into the old hut; no one was there.

"Hmm," That was odd.

"Can I help you?"

Kagome jumped and turned to see a village woman "Oh, yes, where is Kaede?"

"Kaede and the others left for the West,"

"West?" That was, weird "Have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reconciled maybe?"

The woman just blinked at her, "I'm sorry?"

Kagome waved her hands "Nothing nothing, thank you,"

The woman bowed and left, carrying a baby on her back. Kagome grabbed a set of bows and arrows that were left behind and left the hut.

"West, guess I'm going West."

She was glad she had her sweater, because it was raining. She was also gald she was wearing brown calf high lace up boots to. Though it was slighly commical that she was wearing a blue skirt. "What is it with me and skirts with this time period."

She began her jerney. "Everytime I put on a skirt I end up here,"

Not that she was complaining. She was glad to be back.

It took her a few hours, a couple of curse words and three arrows, but she made it.

Of course, it seemed like everyone and their mother made it to.

"What is going on?" She spoke to herself.

"It's a royal celebration!"

Kagome jumped as a kid came to stand next to her.

"Hu!?"

"Yep, Lord is getting married in two weeks!"

Kagome looked back at the palace in shock "Only took him 700 years," She said in awe.

"You going?" The kid asked.

"Um, maybe, you?"

"Na, I'm human, they dont really like us to close, though they didnt seem to mind the slayer a monk that arrived yesterday."

"Sango and Miroku!" Kagome beemed "Thanks kid!" Kagome raced off into the crowd.

She ran as fast as she could through the crowed, unknowling getting past gaurds. Then she entered the palace of the West. There were people here and there and everywhere. She walked down the hall "Wow,"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru snapped his head up "Impossible," He darted from the room and into the hall of peope.

He followed towards his target; she was getting closer, if it was she.

He saw the corner, and as he reached it, he reached out and grabbed her.

Sesshomaru yanked her down his persnonal hallway which was not a lit as the rest of them and pressed her against the wall "Miko,"

Kagome breathed in "Sesshomaru, Gods you scared me half to death!" He looked over her. She had grown a little taller and her hair was longer and curled slightly at the bottom against her breast.

"How did you get in here?"

"Um, I walked in?" She blushed slightly.

He looked at her, still holding her arm "You are wet,"

"It's raining,"

"When did you return?"

"Today, a few hours ago,"

She looked over him "You look good in black," She spoke what her mind was thinking. His eyes met hers. He was wearing all black.

"Why have you come here?"

"Why wouldn't I come?"

He knew then, she didnt know.

He looked around and tugged her "Come with me,"

She didnt get her the chance to reply. He took her to a room and shut the door quickly behind him.

"I heard you were getting married!" She beamed "Congratulations,"

He stared at her.

"What?"

"You have been gone 3 years Miko," Not that he counted.

"I know," She looked down at her boots "I'm getting your floor all wet,"

He snorted and she looked back up "Is that all you have to say, Miko?"

"I missed you?" She wondered, did he remember?

He narrowed his eyes slightly and she knew he hadn't.

"But really, I am glad to see you, if you where the hugging type I would have hugged you already,"

She blushed, placed her hands behind her back and looked away.

So she was quite shocked when she felt something on her cheek. He was so fast she almost missed it. Her hand went up to her cheek, and she blushed harder "Did, did you just kiss me?"

"I am not the one getting married,"

His teasing kiss was quickly forgotten as her hand dropped.


	4. Opposites

_Opposites attract._

She watched royalty gather from a window.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo,"

He stood behind her some, arms crossed. She wasn't shocked that they were going to get married.

"You're, you're ok with this?"

"I do not bend to the will of others,"

She looked back at him, "Not even for all this; it's your birthright."

"So was his sword, Miko."

She heard the venom in his words.

"Dont blame him; it's not your fault you haven't mated."

"He could have withheld."

"That's not really fair."

"Life is not fair, Miko."

"I pretty sure he was very well aware of that fact, Sesshomaru."

She turned and leaned against the wall; this room was dark too. "So, why do you just marry?"

"Would you? Have you forgotten our last conversation on this matter?"

She didnt answer, but she knew he knew that she wouldn't.

"Do you think me shallow as well, Miko?"

"I dont think you're shallow," She sighed, "Sorry."

She turned back, "Why are we hiding?"

"I thought you should be aware, and then there is my mother."

Just then, there was a knock, "Sesshomaru, open this door at once I know you are in there."

He sighed; life truly did hate him. He waved his hand the spell broke, and his mother entered with the female at her side. His mother stopped and gasped, "How scandalous Sesshomaru, tell me, have you developed your father's odd taste as well?"

"Kagome," He spoke, "This is my mother."

His mother walked forward, "I am InuYumi, Queen of the moon palace and Guardian of the Western Estate."

"Uh, Kagome," Kagome pointed at herself.

"Kagome, as in the Miko of the Shikon no Tama?" She asked,

"That's me," Kagome started to wonder if her title was a good thing or a bad one?

His mother eyed her and then spun around. "Sesshomaru, you know it is not proper to be alone with another woman whom you are not courting."

She glanced back at Kagome, "But seeing as who she is, I will not make a fuss."

With that, she left. The demoness came forward and eyed her, "I have heard much in regards to you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the demonesses quick but steady words.

"Though now that I see you, it's quite amusing."

"Amusing?" Kagome asked, holding on to the bow that was across her back and over her front.

"Such a little girl," She turned from Kagome.

"Hey, I'm 18 lady!"

The woman looked over her shoulder "Do learn how to address a lady if you must speak Miko."

Then she vanished from the room.

"Congratulations, you're dating yourself," Kagome relaxed a bit.

"I do not find that amusing."

"Well, I do, and here I thought they said opposites attracted," She pulled the bow off her.

"If that were the case, Miko Id be courting you."

She pointed the tip of her bow at him "Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru!" He was joking, and the Sesshomaru she knew didn't do that. He forced his lip not to come up in a smirk, but she saw the light tug.

"Come, I will take you to your friends. And Miko, I am courting no one, regardless of what my mother thinks or wishes."

She nodded and followed him out. She wasn't going to argue with him.

When they arrived at the destination halfway across the ground, the site the graced her made her smile. Inuyasha was yelling at Shippo with his foot on a table. Kikyo was standing next to him, cold and cool as a cucumber. Miroku was gripping Sangos butt with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and she was standing super still with her eyes closed, but you could hear the annoyed grunt coming from her mouth. "Will you knock it off, I already gave you twins two years ago you pervert!"  
Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. "See, opposites attacked, it can't be helped."

Everyone looked up, "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru stepped back as everyone, save Kikyo, launched themselves at Kagome.

"Indeed Miko"

He vanished, leaving her to her friends.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you look great in royal clothing!"

"Ah Kagome"

"Congratulations by the way!"

"He told you," He said, his tone slightly lowered.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're going to be Lord of the West!"

"I dont wanna be, but the bitch mother says its the way its gotta be."

"We thought Sesshomaru would just kill him," Sango added,

"But perhaps we are growing on him," Miroku added,

"I will still not hesitate to kill you," They heard Sesshomaru speak as he passed by again and vanished.

Then they all busted out into fits of laughter.

His mother watched from high above. They all thought this shit was funny — even her own blood. Sesshomaru was supposed to mate and take the title, but no, he refused. Now it was Inuyasha's right as the second son, even with human blood in him. But even he was better than an outsider.

"You had too much faith in your oldest son, late mate of mine."

She sighed and looked at Kagome again "But perhaps it is not too late after all."

Even if she was human.

Her son was the rightful King of the Western throne.


	5. Physical

_It's physical._

Two nights later, after she spent every second, she could be catching up with her friends and meeting the twins, she snuck away.

"Bath time!" The great thing about being in the house of the West was the bathhouse. It was fantastic, even better than any bath in modern times. It was a lush pool of heated water with smooth stones and floating flowers and a man-made waterfall. The knocking bamboo and trickling water made for a great relaxing tune.

She slid opened the door and stopped.

To her dismay, his mother and the demoness was there; she should have known. "This is what I get for not training my power," She said to herself, "I'll come back," She said louder.

"Nonsense, join us." His mother said,

"That's ok, I actually really need to go train," She quickly bowed, slid the door shut and took off.

She spent the next several minutes grumbling about beautiful demons and her lack of smoothness. She grabbed her bows and arrow and made her way out from the Western Palace until she found a great spot to release.

"Smooth Kagome, real smooth," She held her bow up and released. She knew her form was off; it didn't feel right. She notched another and let it fly and then sighed, "Ugh."

She began to wonder why she was back.

I felt right, yet wrong.

She lifted her bow again.

"Your form is off."

She jumped lightly.

"It would seem you have lacked in your training since you have been gone," He noted as he walked up to her and pushed her elbow up slightly. She released the arrow, "Yeah, well, not much of its needed in my time."

"That should not be an excuse, Miko."

She lowered her bow, "I know."

"What happened," He asked,

"I walked in on your mother and your-

He glared at her,

"Um, the demoness."

"And you were unaware of me."

She nodded.

"That could be very deadly, Miko."

"Yeah, I know."

She lifted the bow again; he corrected her again.

"Your mother asked me to join them."

"It is good you did not."

"I wasn't fixing to get naked in front of them; Sango is one thing" She let the arrow fly.

"What does ones state of dress have to do with it?"

She lowered her bow and rolled her eyes "What do you have against that demoness anyway, have you ever tried talking to her?"

"She does not wish to talk, Miko."

She understood by the tone in his voice what he meant.

"She's pretty."

"So I am shallow and vain now, Miko?"

She looked at him "That's not what I meant, I just meant she's pretty."

She looked at her bow, "I mean, it's physical attraction part of?"

She lifted it again, and once again, he corrected her elbow and slid one of her feet with his foot. "Physical attraction is much more than what one sees with the eyes Miko" He was close to her.

"Hia"

"It is sight, smell, feel, and even taste."

She looked at him, "Tastes?"

"Humans would not understand, as I stated many years ago, release."

She let the arrow fly without looking and then fully turned to him.

"Demons are not drawn in solely on looks, Miko."

"Well, all of you are good looking."

He rose an eyebrow, "Are you saying you find me attractive?" Of course, he knew he was.

"You know what I swear I fell down and into an alternate universe, I think that's like the 3rd joke you have made."

He walked around her as she leaned on her bow.

"We rely not only on our beast but all our senses."

She watched as he walked around her "Sight is first but not foremost."

The wind blew, making her hair dance softly behind her.

"Smell is the strongest."

"Smell"

"Hn, I could give scent right now and have many females drawn to me for rutting."

She blushed "I really didnt need to know that"

"Females give off many scents, heat, pureness" His eyes met hers as he stood in front of her. She gave him a flat look, "You're smelling me arent you."  
"I can smell you, but I am not smelling you."

She rose an eyebrow, and he moved to stand behind her. She felt him move her hair and then goosebumps raised on her skin as she felt his nose as her neck "Now I am smelling you."

She closed her eyes "So you find a girl and smell her?"

"Then taste."

She held in a breath as he licked her neck slowly.

"I can now track you where ever you go" His lips graced her skin.

"I thought you already could?"

"Your power Miko, my nose followed your power; now it will follow your scent."

"That all?"

"I can now read your emotions based on your scent. Anger, sadness, heat."

She swallowed, "So have you done this, to her?" Her heart was racing. He pulled back and let her hair fall "I had no desire, but mother was watching."  
Kagome gasped, now understanding what he was doing "You're overriding it!"

"You have become useful to me yet, Miko" His tone was slightly teasing.

She gave him a flat look, "I'm glad to help and all, but a warning would be nice next time."

"Where is the fun in that, Miko."

She put her hands on her hips, " I beginning to think I am here only for your amusement."

He moved around her again. "When one has spotted a potential mate, scent is first and last."

"So, I'm confused by your mom and dad then."

"A mating of breed, nothing more."

"That's whats shes trying to do, hu."

"Correct, and as I stated, I do not bend to the whims of others."

"Maybe you could grow to like her? I mean, you grew to tolerate me."

He gave her a flat look, "Use that words lightly, Miko."

"Your jokes are getting weaker, my Lord."

"It to you three years and missing my person for you to finally use my title?"

"Hey, I didn't miss you that much" She snapped, but he saw the teasing of her eyes.

"Come, let us go back."

Kagome followed him and put her hand on her neck. "You really are a dog demon, aren't you."

"Hn"

"Hey, its this cheating?"

"Mating is no game, Miko."

In other words, yes, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"So, what does that do?"

"If done correctly with response from a potential mate, it would enact the need to feel."

"Does it always go in that order."

He looked down, and she could have sworn the white of his eyes were slightly pink.

"No"

"So attraction, scent, taste, feel."

"You humans skip two of the four steps, which is why marriage between you fail."

"Hu?"

"Dog demons mate for life, Miko, if all are done correctly and the heat is there, a mark would be set, and the female would be mated to her male for life."

"Wow, so love comes after?"

He sighed, "No, Miko, once a bond is formed there is no breaking it, yet why do I explain you simply do not understand, it is not that this happened over than span of one night."

She nodded, "Sesshomaru, why do you just look for a mate?"

"One should not have to look if you are looking, how can you be found."

" I never knew you were so deep," She giggled.

"Hn"

"Are you ok?" She asked suddenly, tilting her head.

"Why do you ask."

"Your eyes are slightly pink," She pointed to his eyes.

"All is well" He turned from her "Meditate Miko, least you get killed while here."

"Ah, you would save me," She teased.

"As I recall, Miko, I can't save you."

He then walked away.


	6. Logical

_Only logical_

He looked into his mirror. First, his cheek and now his eyes. There was only one logical reason for it. She was a Miko.

"I am playing with fire."

While it could prove amusing, it could be dangerous. Mostly for her. On the other side, Kagome was finally getting her bath. Her mind was a million miles away through.  
She lifted her hand to her neck, her tummy flopped, and her heart skipped a beat "Get it together girl dont let your mind go there,"

It was nothing; he was just showing her, enlightening her, nothing more. Kagome let her hands come together in a clap, "That's it, nothing more!" Her face set to determination "He is your best friend's brother and nothing more, he is Sesshomaru."

She nodded to herself and then groaned, "I need to get a boyfriend for real."

You know your bad off; then you start finding the once enemy attractive. Of course, she had always found him to be attractive, but tonight it was like a blinding film had been lifted off her eyes.

He was male. All male. He wasn't just demon Lord of the West, deadly brother of Inuyasha. He was a strong, good looking male.  
She shook her head, "Stop thinking like that, you hussie!"

Of course, to her dismay, the next day was hunt day.

Inuyasha was shirtless and red paint marks all over his body, and next to him stood his brother and Kouga and a few other Lords. All of them shirtless.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, "Are you ill?"

"No, why?"

"You are slightly red,"

"Must be all this demonic power." She said quickly.

"Hn," She was surprised he bought that.

"Hey, your arm is back!" She touched it, and he looked down, "You are just now noticing that, Miko?"

She dropped her hand "I guess so," How did she miss that?

"Oi Sesshomaru, let's go these women are hungry."

Sesshomaru's mother and the demoness walked up, "What will you hunt, my son?"

"What do you wish for mother?"

"Do not ask me,"

He looked at the demoness, not that he wanted to, but she was a guest here under his mother. She bowed "I shall be pleased with whatever my Lord brings,"  
"Smooth," Kagome whispered. It made him looked down at her; she eeped, "Sorry!"

"What is your wish?" He asked,

"You're asking me?"

"Why do you ask her, my son?"

He looked at his mother, "She is an ally and unspoken for, who else should hunt for her, she is here as my guest is she not?"

That's true; he did invite her to stay.

"A rabbit," She said, and he looked down again.

"A rabbit, surly you jest what an insult," The demoness stated,

Kagome looked back, "Why is that an insult? I already know the guy can kill anything. He asked what I wanted."

She turned back to say something to him, but he was gone.

"Hey, where did he go?"

The other females rolled their eyes, and the wait began.

Kagome sat with Sango and Kikyo,

"That was nice of Sesshomaru to offer," Sango noted,

"Yeah,"

"It was simply logical of him to do so." His not girlfriend stated sitting a few feet away from them.

Kagome snorted, "That's Sesshomaru, mister logical."

"Do not call him that to his face," Kikyo spoke.

Kagome giggled. "Iv called him worst him sure."

The demoness looked displeased, "You should not speak so of our Lord when he is not present."

"He is my friend, and I assure you he doesn't care," Kagome stated, twirling grass in her fingers.

Kikyo and Sango looked at each other.

"You use that term rather loosely Miko, are you sure he is aware of that?" The demoness stated with coldness in her eyes.

"I would hope so,"

The demoness narrowed her eyes.

"What do you have against me?"

"I do not take kindly to another coming in and trying to remove me from my position."

Kagome stood, "I'm not trying to remove you!"

The demoness stood "You have taken his company many times since you have been here,"

"He is my friend!" She stated a little harder,

"Are you sure Miko, I saw the way you looked at him before he left for hunt, though I can not blame you, he is a fine specimen." She smirked,

Kagome blushed "Just because I can appreciate him does not mean I'm trying to steal him,"

The demoness stuck her nose up,

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not trying to take your man." She huffed and closed her eyes, "Not like I need to, He dont like you anyway," She whispered.

"What was that!" The demoness growled, poison seeping from her claws.

Kagome turned her back to her "Nothing, nevermind."

"Why you!"

Her poison whip came out.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Kagome spun around and threw her hands up, and her barrier came flying up, protecting her, thank God when suddenly Rabbits, 6 of them were dropped at her feet "I see you took my advice, Miko."

Kagome dropped her barrier, "Sesshomaru!" He was a sweaty.

Sesshomaru looked at the other female, "What has the Miko done to warrant such from you?"

"Why do you allow this weak human female-

"You are the one fighting the weak human female as you as you so call her,"

Kagome stuck out her tongue, Sesshomaru glanced down at her, and she eeped and blushed with embarrassment "Sorry."

She then noticed the rabbits, "You killed 6!"

"Indeed,"

"Those poor bunnies!"

"You're the one who said you wanted rabbit idiot," Inuyasha stated, walking past her with his kill over his shoulder. "Why are you complaining?"

"One rabbit!" She corrected, "I said one rabbit!"

"My son is just showing off, let him have his fun." His mother waved her hands.

Kagome sulked. "He doesn't need his ego stroked. Thank you very much."

"Indeed," He purred with a smirked.

Kagome gaped "Are, are you being-

"Perverted!" Miroku smiled smugly."I believe he is!"

"I'm in a weird alternate universe, its the only logical explanation." She spaced out and whispered.

"Do not fret silly, Miko; it is common for a male to get a bit fisty after he hunts for his bitches." The demoness said

Kagome came back down to earth "I am not his bitch." She stated flatly.

Inuyasha and the others shook their heads.

Sesshomaru's smirk faded.

"But I am," The demoness spoke as her hips swayed slighly as she walked closer to them.

Sesshomaru decided he should really kill both of them.

Inuyasha laughed harder, Sesshomaru growled.


	7. Ignore

_You must try to ignore .That it means more than that._

Kagome was making more arrows when his mother graced her with her presence, "Miko."

"My Lady," Kagome didn't get up but bowed her head.

His mother eyed her, and Kagome finally looked up, "Something I can do for you?"

"You do not fear me."

"Should I?" Kagome asked slowly,

"You do not fear my son."

Kagome looked back down at her arrows. "Iv never been afraid of him, but I give respect when it's due."

His mother rose an eyebrow as the Miko sliced another stick.

"I smell my son on your person."

Kagome dropped her pile of sticks and looked up. "Its, it's not what you think!"

"Quick to defend, perhaps it is as I think."

"It, he, I mean-

His mother smirked and laughed deep in her chest as she began to walk by "Becareful Miko, it would not be well for you if his intended smelt him on you."

Kagome groaned, "I'm gonna kill him!" She layed back and closed her eyes. It was a warm day. The wind blew through the trees, and the sound of wind chimes could be heard from their far off distance.

"She's right though," She opened her eyes "It would not be good for her to smell him on me." With that, she set up and grabbed her stuff. Once she dropped the stuff off to her room, she changed into a bathing robe and made her way to the warm hot springs. Of course, her sense picked up demonesses, more than one. She quickly shielded herself and turned around.

"Why do you worry over a mere human girl?"

Kagome stopped when she heard them talking.

"I do not worry; she is but a mere distraction." She heard the demoness snap, "Her and that human child."

"Then why not rid yourself of her Lady Mika?" Came a soft young voice,

"She is nothing but a mere plaything for his amusement." Mika replied, "And a friend to his retched half breed brother."

She heard water move around "I will mate him, he will be mine, and when I am pupped, she will see she has no place here and leave."

"And if shes doesn't?" A stronger female voice spoke this time.

"The I will have him kill her, it would be my right to ask it of him."

Kagome's heart started to beat faster.

"He does seem fond of her." Came the softer voice,

The demoness laughed, "My dear friend, that may be, however, instinct and sexual play will fix that."

They all laughed.

"What if she tried to seduce him?" The stronger voice asked.

"Surely you jest, that human, sway my Lord?" She seemed dejected. "She is not even that pretty even with her flaunting herself like a whore around him with that indecent skirt!"

Kagome got angry and fast. She was going to do something stupid. She moved to slide opened the door to give them what for when the girl spoke again "I smell him,"

Kagome didn't even have chance to back up before someone wrapped an arm around her waist and mouth.

She found herself in a dark room pressed up against the wall.

"What are you doing, Miko, starting a fight?"

He felt her calm, she lifted her hand to remove his hand from her mouth, "Would you stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"That is not my fault Miko; your training is lacking."

She breathed in, "What are you doing here, coming to peek?"

"Enough,"

"What, you can joke I cant?"

"Your heart rate spiked, what has angered you?"

"You know it's totally not fair that you can read me, and I can't ready you."

"It is not my fault. You are human."

"You can't play that card every time,"

"Miko," He warned.

"This is your fault; everyone can smell you on me!"

"Your point?"

"I was going to take a bath to remove your scent, but she's in there."

"You are afraid of her?"

"Hell no, but her mouth sure pisses me off, I would want to accidentally fry her."

"Hn, now you are aware of how it feels, ne Miko?"

"She insulted me."

"It must be true then if it effected you so that I could smell it clear across the castle."

"Hey, just because I'm insecure does not mean its true!"

It was silent; the sun was setting; the room was getting darker.

"What are you insecure about now, Miko?"

"You say that like-

"First it was your heart, now what is it?"

God, she hated his demon memory, that was like the night before Naraku all over again.

"It's not my fault that demoness are born perfect."

He snorted,

"Well, I hated to break it to her, but last time I was here, I could not keep men from trying to mate me!" She huffed with her nose to the sky.

"You are upset because she insulted your physical appearance and lack of male partner?"

Her resolve melted, "Did you have to say it like that!" She groaned, and the pouted.

"Stop that," He told her,

"What?" She sulked,

"Pouting Miko,"

"Hey, I'm allowed to pout."

"Not if you dont want me to react to your scent."

"And that's another thing- wait, react?"

"Hn, a complication from your scent imprinting."

"Well, can't you just unimprinted yourself, mister."

"That would require another female."

"Go find one?" She asked he gave her a flat look. "Two in my home is enough, Miko."

She pouted. He grabbed her jaw and made her look up, "Stop that."

He ran his claw over her lip, "I bite Miko."

She blushed, "Pouting makes you want to bite me?"

"You should mind your emotions until Inuyasha is mated."

"What happens then?"

"I will be released from my mothers pressing delusions."

"So, you have to wait ten more days?"

"Hn"

She pouted again; he pinched her lip.

"Hey!"

He dropped his hand, and she ran her tongue over her bruised lip, "How would you like it if I did that to you."

"Id love to see you try Miko,"

"Hm!" She walked by him, he slightly moved, then out of nowhere she pushed him with one arm, her power came out to bite him.

He grabbed her wrist "Do not start something that you can not finish Miko,"

"Hey, you started it by pinching my lip!" She tugged, "Then you challenged me!"

"Indeed," He leaned down "Run,"

He released her; she smiled and ran.

She shrieked, and she bolted down the halls. Inuyasha stuck his head out and watched as his brother walked calmly by him, "You know she will purify, right?"

"She may try," He stated as he walked by.

"What is going on?" Kiyo asked,

"Sesshomaru is playing with his food" Inuyasha shut the door.

"Perhaps there is hope yet, Inuyasha."

"Hope?"

"That we can leave this place."

"He rose an eyebrow.

"I seem to recall that you like playing with holy power."

She let her power dance on her fingers and then ran raked them down his bare chest. He grunted with pleasure and looked down as her hand grabbed his now throbbing man good "Damn Kikyo."

"Indeed, my lover."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Wait, no way, Sesshomaru would not go for Kagome."

"He is giving chase is he not."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah, I would not look too deep into that if I were you."

But half way through the woods, Sesshomaru caught her.

"Your faster Miko, but not fast enough."

She was panting "Not fair" Her back was touching his chest. She reached up behind her a pinched his ear. He growled in her ear. She giggled,

"You burnt me."

Kagome gasped and spun around in his arms. "Oh my God, did I?" She quickly played with his kimono and opened it to see his bare chest. She ran her fingers over the pink spot, "Its already healing."

He closed his eyes. Her hands were so small, but so warm and the way she was touching him broke many of his own set laws. She looked up at him, and he opened his eyes. She took her hand away "Does it hurt?"

Oh, he was in pain, alright.

"No"

"Your eyes are pink."

"Hn"

They looked at one another for a moment.

"Ano, Sesshomaru?" Her words were sweet to his ears, and he was hit with something rather shocking, and it wasn't her power. He ran his claw finger back over her lip as she was still touching his chest. He leaned down slightly, and she lowered her eye lids but did not close her eyes fully. But then he backed away from her and turned around, "I will return first as not to arouse gossip."

"Hia," She said and watched as he walked away. Confused by what just happened.

"Do not get confused, Miko."

Kagome turned to see his intended standing there. "How long have you been there."

"Long enough" She walked closer, "Be not a fool, it is not you is he reacting bu the scent that I am giving off."

"He bypassed your scent mark."

She smirked, "I do not need to be scent marked to for rutting."

Kagome blushed.

"Do ignore him, he is merely reacting to me, not you, you, after all, are human and do not understand such things."

Kagome made a fist at her side.

"I can see how you could be confused" She walked around Kagome and bent and spoke in her ear

"Do not think for a moment, Miko, that you mean more to him than you do; this is a game to which you have no understanding."

She began to walk away.

"I understand."

The woman stopped, "Oh, you think you do, but you do not. Even if he is swayed by you, you maybe be lucky enough to bed him once, but trust me I say there will be no feelings envolved, it can not be"

"What afraid you will lose to a human" Not that she was trying, but damn she was tired of being insulted.

"I will not lose solely on the fact that his breast can not and will not react to you other than to want to kill you or make you summit; he would never have feelings deep enough to mark you, love you, pup you. It goes aginst his very nature. You are human, and even if you do understand our ways you can not go by them, it can not be learned, it is natural, humans do not have it. A lioness can tempt her a male to her favor purely on her animalist instincts, and he would abide."

She smiled, "A lion could rut with a bunny in blind lust, but it can not imprint on her, mark her or impregnate her."

Kagome understood, she was the bunny, Sesshomaru was the lion, and this damn girl was the lioness.

"He doesn't love you," Kagome stated.

"Oh, and he loves you?"

"I didnt say that"

"I dont need his love, Miko; I need his seed."

Kagome blushed.

"He will not resist once I have gotten him in bed, I will take him to leaves of pleasure no other has, and he will lose himself to the call and impregnate me, then he must mark me as the way of honor."

"You would trick him?"

She laughed "He knows the risk, do not insult him so."

"He can fight it" He was strong after all.

"Oh, he has, and he will, but not for long."

Kagome looked at her question,

"I shall tell you a secret, my Lord loves pain and when I let him do what he wished to me, his every desire his beast can think up" She moved closer to Kagome and bent to whisper in her ear "That will be enough from him to fill my womb with his hot seed."

Kagome blushed so hard, and her heart went wild.

The demoness pulled back, "You should have your heart checked, Miko, it betrays you."

With that, the demoness laughed and began to walk away. Kagome turned, fully intending to throw up a barrier to stop her so she could tell her what for, but the demoness foresaw it and grabbed Kagome's wrist and squeezed "I could break this wrist of your like a twig human."

Kagome grunted in slight pain, but her power came to her rescue, but a little late, her wrist was already bruising and hurting. The demoness released her, "You poor sad soul, how sweet, you care."

With that, she left laughing all the way.

Kagome clasped to the ground. "Oh no," She whispered, then covered her face with her hands. "I like him."

How could she be so stupid, how could she have been so blind? She had been lying to herself, and it took only mere moments for the demoness to stip all the lies and layers away.

It left only cold hard truth.

Kagome could see the heartbreak before it even began.

She gritted her teeth and shook her head, but she wasn't going to cry, and she would warn him.


	8. Second hand Emotion

_What's love, but a second-hand emotion_

Sesshomaru looked around the ballroom.

"Looking for someone?" His mother asked, damn bitch missed nothing,

"The Miko has not been seen since last night."

His mother looked at her nails "She did not wish to attend."

He looked down, "What did you do?"

"Are you suggesting I did something to her."

"Mother, the Miko is not to be harmed."

"I did no such thing, really Sesshomaru" She turned, upset with her son. After all, she often played with his human ward. "It is not I who got to her."

She then walked off.

He growled in annoyance.

He made his way down the now empty halls; everyone was at the ball after all. He slid, oped her door, and found her on the balcony. The dress that was given to her was lying on the bed.

"Something wrong with your dress Miko?"

Kagome turned "Sesshomaru."

He walked up to her.

"Are you avoiding Mika or me?"

"Neither." She looked away "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist "Who did this?"

"It doesn't hurt; it looks worse than it feels."

"I will not ask again."

"Mika, we got into it."

He rubbed his thumb over the bone in her wrist "What was this argument about?"

"You, of course."

"Defending me again, are we Miko?"

She turned more to him, "Sesshomaru."

He bent down and smelt her neck "You are nervous?"

She closed her eyes at the feel of his nose against her neck.

"Hia"

"My closeness is causing this?"

"Maybe a little."

"Hn" He smelt her again, "Kagome."

"Hia" She whispered,

"That is not all a smell."

She blushed and placed both her hands on his chest and pushed him back,

"You are in heat."

"No, I'm not, you're confusing me with her."

"Impossible"

She shook her head "She is in heat and plans on using it to her advantage. tonight"

"Then it is a good thing that I am with you" He pushed her shirt off her shoulder and looked at her collar bone.

Her heart picked up speed "Is her rutting call affecting you?"

She was still holding him out at arm's length.

"No"

"Then why are your eyes pink."

"It is not her rutting call but the smell of you" He looked at her,

"She said this would happen."

"Then prove it is not you."

"How, how do I did that"

"I will taste you."

She blushed but let her arms bend as he leaned down and licked her collar bone. She arched into him as his tongue dragged over her skin. Her palms were no longer flat his chest but holding on tightly to his clothing.

Then his teeth dragged across her bone, and she gasped.

He peered, "It is you, not her."

He licked her again,

"Sesshomaru"

"You are turned on."

She felt his hand on her leg "Sesshomaru, what-

He picked her leg up and hooked it on his hip "Would you rather me go to her?"

"What, no, her plan-

His teeth moved to her neck again. "Stop talking," He told her as he lights latched on to her neck.

She moaned.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered, she wanted to ask him if he was sure it was her, but he quickly sealed her mouth with his.

He had let her breath though and released her hot mouth "Your scent is strong, your core is already wet."

She blushed and then gasped, her hands going around his neck quickly as his fingers slipped right past her folds and into her core. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He could feel her juices flowing down his hand.

"You are so tight, Miko, even around my fingers."

"Sesshomaru stop saying things like that," She bit her lip.

"I want your virginity, Miko." He pushed his fingers deep into her, which caused her to moan, "Or are you saving it for someone else."

She looked at him, "Love," She whispered, what about love? God, what a stupid thing to say at a moment like this.

"Silly Miko, love does not always have to be in place to achieve great pleasure" His thumb ran over her pearl, and her hips moved.

"Is that what you're offering me, pleasure?" She asked,

"I am offering your passion Miko, one in which you will never find again."

"What could I offer you?" She but her head back as his fingers kept moving. He leaned and licked her neck "You are offering me protection from her, and her lust-filled delusions, I would not lay with her"

She looked back up, "But you would be with me."

"If you allow me, I will fill you."

Something hot snapped in her belly, and her mouth was on his. He growled with approval and tore her panties away. They were both tearing and throwing clothing around the room until they were both naked. He sat and lifted her to him, and she slowly sank onto him. Her head thrown back, her hair tickling his thighs. His arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth twisted around her perky untouched breast.

She hissed as his manhood stretched around her. "Stop," He told her. Laying his head against her chest. "What, I mean is-

"You are very tight," He told her through gritted fangs. Then he slowly pushed up, and together they became one, she took him fully into her. She shook as her body took him on for the first time.

"I am larger than normal," He told her then kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, then as her core became wetter again, she moved. The pull of her hips pulled on him tight. Her clit rubbed against his strong and tone middle, and her walls clamp down; he had never felt anything so tight in his life.

His eyes were bleeding red.

"Does it hurt" His voice was dark.

Kagome was blushing and biting her lip "In, in a good way."

He fisted his hands in her hair, "Kagome."

She picked up her pace on him "Sesshomaru" She whispered,

" Gods woman."

She moaned loudly at his words, then the door opened.

He quickly grabbed her jaw, "Do not stop."

She sucked in air as his hips moved to join her movement, which sent him deeper into her. Kagome quickly forgot the opened door as his eyes stared her down.

He didn't.

It was Mika.

Kagome cried out, "Ah," then she hissed. He growled, "Leave us."

Mika slammed the door.

Kagome jumped and still on him, "Ano, Sesshomaru."

He rolled, flipping her under him. He pulled out, "On all four, bitch."

She did as he told her, and he looked at her. "You look rather fetching in this pose, Miko."

"Sesshomaru," She pouted,

He bit her ass.

"Perfect form," He noted, then ran his hands over her body "Stong build" He squeezed her breast. "Perfect breast" The his hands went down and over her hips. "Perfectly shaped hips." Then he slapped her ass "And perfect mount."

She was dripping again; she just had to touch herself.

"Impation Miko"

She poked her lip out in a pout.

He latched his mouth onto her womanhood from behind. When his tongue came forward, she took away her hand and moaned. Her hips moved, and she felt his tongue slip in "Sesshomaru" She begged.

He pulled back, "Good bitch."

His fangs were elongated, and he stood. Slowly, holding those perfect hips, he pushed his manhood back into her. His claws dug into her skin, and he grunted at her tightness

"Damn."

She moaned.

He managed three slow but deep trust in her. He watched as he glided in and out of her tightness. He lowered himself over her; one hand went under the play with her pearl, the other held him up. His mouth latched on to her neck, and she moaned loudly.

"Kagome," He said into her ear,

"Hia,"

"You will tell me if I hurt you."

"Hai"

He pulled himself back up and set a safe rhythm. She was so wet each thrust made a noise. She moaned and withered, and he loved every sound she made. She laid her face on the bed, further pusher her bottom up. He was hitting her womb with each thrust. Kagome reached back down and rubbed her clit but then became brave and touched him.

He growled with pleasure when her hand made contact with his balls. He picked up speed, and she moaned louder at the feel on his balls hitting against her.

"Harder," She said,

He was losing control, he trusted deep and hard but stilled to be sure.

"Dont stop, Sesshomaru."

So he didnt.

She picked herself up, and he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"You like touching me" He whispered,

"The feel of you going in me."

He bit her ear; she rubbed her face against his, their mouths met. He slowed down as their kissing deepened. Soon he wasn't moving in her at all. Their mouths dance together, his tongue dancing with hers slowly. Her hand came around and first in his hair and her whimper into his mouth

"What is it, mate?" He asked without even thinking of what he was saying,

"Take me."

His eyes rolled back as he pushed and pulled her hips, gaining speed. His mouth hung open against hers and her against his. She moaned into his mouth with each thrust.

"Sesshomaru" She bagged,

"You're going to cum."

"Ano, Sesshomaru"

"Does it hurt" He grunted,

"So good."

He kissed her and then moved his mouth to her ear, "Are you trying to make me cum before you."

She rolled her hips and moaned,

"I can feel your womb."

"Yes!" She bucked against him,

"Kagome, you're going to make me cum, stop."

She lifted a leg, and he grabbed it, she reached back and felt him again as he slid in and out of her, faster and faster. Her walls clamped. "Sess, Sesshomaru."  
He grunted as she touched his balls again.

"Mine," He said, "I'm coming."

He slammed hard and deep into her, and she screamed out as something like fire broken within her. As he pulsed in her, her walls sucked him in, in a wild blinding orgasm, something she had never felt before in her life. He rubbed her clit, making her ride it out. She panted, her legs started to shake, and she jerked.  
He had never felt someone as good in his life.  
They clasped, and he didnt pull out.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to lose your title," She said sleepily.

"Why seek love when it is a mere second-hand emotion?" He decided he wasn't a demon willing to look for such a second-hand emotion; at least to him, it was a second-hand emotion.

"Because lust won't last as long as the heart," She whispered, feeling sad, Mika was right.

"Death will take you and your heart one-day Miko, what if you live your life only long enough to meet the one you wish to claim, only for them to die it is a waste to live your life in such a way, you are human."

She knew he was talking about his father and Inuyasha's mother, and at one time, that would have rung true for Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not everyone got second chances.  
She yawned, "I am sure she is with him now, and they had a son."

She sighed, "We are talking about you, and you are demon; you will live forever."

He curled around her and put his hand over her waist, "Sleep."

"Will you look down on me tomorrow?"

"No, now go to sleep."

"You're still inside me."

"Where else should I be woman?"

"What if love falls into your lap one day."

He nipped her, "Be silent, woman; I wish to sleep."

She blushed, then smiled, and for now, she deiced this was ok. Love could wait another day. After all, though, he didn't know it, she did have forever.


	9. Broken Hearts

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken_

She woke up alone in her bed, but she could still feel his warmth. She smiled as she smoothed her hand over the spot where he had laid. Her quiet musing was cut short by a knock at her door.

"Kagome, get up, or you will miss it."

Kagome got up slowly and hissed slightly.

"Kagome?"

"I'm ok, Sango, I'm coming."

She forgot the guys were leaving today. She quickly dressed in the only thing clean, her Miko outfit. The guys were armored up and ready to go.

"Why are they doing this again?" Kagome asked Sango.

"It is a survival thing."

"But, we already know that can survive."

"It just red tape really, plus Inuyasha is dying to move his legs."

"Yeah, so can we get going please!" He huffed.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hands. "Dont worry, my Love, I will return soon!" Their toddlers giggled at their feet.

"Io you pervert, we will be back in three days," He grabbed Miroku's robe and pulled.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked,

Sesshomaru and Mika were in his office.

Sesshomaru leaned down to pick up his sword, "Touch her, and I will kill you myself," He told her.

"Claiming humans like your father."

He slapped her, " You are not the bitch of this house, stay your mouth, woman."

Her eyes were challenging "I smell her on you."

He leaned in, "You saw me in her."

"You are throwing away your land, title, and namesake for what, a human girl, your mother will hear about this"

"I do not care about my mother; your treats are empty."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Enough," He yelled and turned, "You can tell my mother I will not mate with you."

He put his hands on the door "As for the Miko, I am merely fucking her not that I need to explain myself to the likes of you," He threw open the door and stormed out.  
Mika kept her eyes on the doorway, and soon Kagome stepped into view.

"How long have you been there?" Mika asked,

"Long enough," Kagome said sadly "You were right."

Mika let her hand fall "Of course I was right," Her voice faltered,

"I'm sorry he hit you."

"I was out of line," Mika stepped forward,

"He still shouldn't have hit you."

Mika eyed her and then began to walk away, but the paused, "He shouldn't have used you."

Then she vanished.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath, "You did it to yourself stupid."

She walked back to her room. "But he didn't have to be so crude with the way he said it." She huffed, "Big jerk."

For the next three days, Kagome kept busy helping Sango with the twins and Rin. Shippo and Jaken entertained themselves, and Mika stayed clear away from them all.  
Sesshomaru's mother did not come around till the day they were to arrive back.

"Come stand with me, Miko."

Kagome didn't truly trust his mother but did as she asked.

Soon the men came into view.

"Who's that with them?" Sango asked, shading her eyes from the sun.

His mother smirked.

Mika looked at her as did Kagome.

"I received word that a demoness had joined them."

"What does this mean?" Mika asked,

His mother turned to her, "It means you are dismissed."

Kagome looked at her. Mika snorted and turned and stormed off.

"Mika, wait," Kagome chased after her.

"Leave me be, go away."

"Mika,"

"Ha, are you happy now, Miko?"

"What?"

"I was so worried about you, and here it is someone else."

"Someone else?"

Mika smirked, "I told you he would not fall in love with you, poor Miko, did you think one good rut with him do him in?"

"You thought that would be all it took,"

"No, his seed in my womb would have been all it took, I wasn't looking for his love."

They heard everyone talking outside behind them.

"I have been replaced and make no mistake, Miko, you will be as well. You would do better letting him have his way with you then hoping for his heart; I assure you he doesn't want yours."

"At least I have a heart!"

Mika snorted, "What good is a heart when it can be broken, ne Miko?"

That stung. Yes, she knew what that felt like.

With that, Mika took her leave.

Tears filled in Kagome's eyes surely this is not what the well sent her back for? She could not greet them now, not upset like this. She ran to her room and threw up a barrier.

"Where is the Miko?" Sesshoamru asked,

"She went after Mika; it seemed they bonded in your absence" His mother stated,

Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that. One thing he did pick up on was that she was blocking everyone out, he could not smell her or feel her and he didnt like either.

"Come," He told the woman beside him.

"Hia"

He made his way to her room and knocked on the door, "Miko."

She didnt reply,

"Kagome"

He opened the door, but she wasn't there, just her extra power.

She was somewhere around the place, "Is your Miko missing my Lord?"

He looked around the room, "Hn."

He closed the door.

Of course, when Sesshomaru and the newest demoness entered the gardens, Kagome quickly ducks by into her room from the balcony window. She peered down at them as Sesshomaru walked around the blond-haired girl. He stopped behind her, and Kagome eyelashes dipped down as he brushed the girl's hair to the side. She knew what he was doing. "Perhaps she fell into his lap."

But now, where did that leave her? _  
_

 _Heartbroken, because she indeed had a heart, and at some point, it started to beat for him.  
_ _  
_


	10. Confusion

_It may seem to you that I'm acting confused when you're close to me._

She could not avoid them forever, besides Inuyasha would be getting married a few days. The blond demoness was catching butterflies and showing the kids when Kagome went to stand next to him.

"She seems nice."

"You have been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding."

He looked down at her, "You are upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yet, you are not happy."

She looked up at him, but they were interrupted "You must be Lady Kagome," The blond demoness bowed "Lord Inuyasha spoke a great deal of you."

"Just. Kagome, please."

"Kagome then" She smiled,

"Lady kiki" Rin called with the twins are her side "Come see what we caught,"

"Pardon?" She picked up her green Kimono and went back to the children.

"Opposites attract?"

"What nonsense do you speak, Miko?"

"She's nothing like Mika."

"Indeed, not."

"So, did she just fall into your lap?"

Forgetting the previous conversation, he replied, "Some, things like that."

"Hm," Kagome turned from him, and he watched he walk away.

Dinner was a funny affair. Kiki seemed to love children. For now, all seemed well in the West. Well, as well as it can get when one brother doesn't want title and land, and the other does but isn't willing to marry just anyone for it. Kagome excused her self from the shenanigans of dinner, suddenly feeling very tired.  
Sesshomaru watched her go and soon followed.

"Are you ill" He caught up to her,

"Hmm, no, just tired."

"Have you not been sleeping."

"I think I am turning into an insomniac."

He didn't know what that meant.

"Miko,"

"What?" She reached her door. He grabbed her and turned her "Are you angry with my person?"

Actually, she was.

"Would you care if I was?"

"What have I done to receive such treatment from you?"

She looked away from him. Not like she could tell him she had been spying when him and Mika got into it. "Nothing."

Sesshomaru leaned in; She quickly put her arms up "What are you doing?"

"I can not smell with your barrier up, did you forget you have it up?"

Kagome didnt move but dropped her barrier around her.

"Better?"

He tried to lean more, but she was stopping him, "Woman, you are trying my options."

"Why are you trying to smell me, should you be smelling her?"

He pulled back slightly "You are jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous, you jerk!"She snapped,

His brows drew together.

"What now?"

"You scent has changed,"

Just then Kiki stepped out into the hall, Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Goodnight, Sesshoamru," Kagome backed herself into the room and shut the door on his face.

The next day was no better for her. Sesshomaru stayed close, and it was confusing the hell out of her. Inuyasha was busy planning the last details with Kikyo. Sango was busy with her twins and returned husband, and the kids were having fun with Kiki.

"Dont you have something important to do," Kagome asked, looking for a book, him standing behind her.

"Indeed, Miko."

She turned, "Are you being perverted again?"

"The book you want is one shelf higher, Miko."

Kagome turned and reached up, while her other hand pulled her skirt down, "Do you have to stand right here."

"I'm an enjoying the view, though I do not see why you are obstruction it; I have seen all of you."

"I'm not sure your new girlfriend would like you talking like that" She climbed down the latter.

He grabbed her wrist, "Kagome."

"Are you going to mate this one."

"Why are you angry with me."

Kagome calmed down, "Sorry."

She moved away, and he let her go, "I forgot for a second."

"Forgot what, Miko?"

She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "I'm just the one your merely fucking."

His eyes widen ever so slightly as she walked out the door.

She fucking heard him.

He went after her and followed her into her room.

"Get out Sesshomaru," She said in a bored tone. She actually didnt want to fight with him, she was tired.

"You have only let me touch you once."

"So,"

"It was not my intention to insult your person."

She looked at him while placing the book down, "And what is your intentions?"

He walked closer to her, "I thought about our coupling while away, tell me, Miko, did you not think of it?"

She backed up, and he drew closer, he backed her to a wall and placed his hands on her hips to hold her "Your tightness around me, your moans."

She was blushing now,

"You are aroused."

How did he know that?

"I wanted nothing more than to return and cover your body with my own as I was covered in blood, sweat, and mud."

She lifted her chin at his manly statement.

"Yet, I come home to find you cold, and I find myself confused by you and your body language."

She bit her lips,

"Your body is calling to me, the scent of your core, tell me Miko, is your female human brain fighting what your body wants?"

He leaned down to kiss her when she heard laughter. Kiki.

She stopped him, "Stop."

"Would you rather me go to her."

"Do you want to go to her?" She asked with hurt in her voice.

"I am here with you, am I not."

"But if I denied you, you would go to her?"

"You are what's keeping me from doing so."

"Wait, I'm confused, so are you coming to be because of her, or coming to me because you dont want to be tricked by her?" Now that she thought about it, Kiki didnt seem like a lier or a planner.

"Wait, you imprinted her scent."

"You was driving me mad I feared- He stopped,

"You feared what?"

Then it was like a flashback, in her mind. He had imprinted scent on her to override Mika so that he would not do anything stupid.

"You, you tried to override my scent mark with her, why, because you though Id trick you?"

"No, Miko."

"The what Sesshomaru"

"I was afraid I would sink my teeth into you."

She pushed him hard, her power biting at him. "So, you're using her and me!"

"Kagome" He snipped,

"No, I dont know what kinda girl you think I am!"

"Enough Kagome"

"No! Mika was right."

"I said enough" Her scent was killing him and he didnt know why. His eyes were bleeding red.

"I told you I was not looking for love, Miko, and I am not using her, she is aware of the terms!"

"Well, I am, so if you not, then go to her and finish this!"

He pinned her to the wall, "Be careful what you say, Miko, least your heart gets broken."

"You are such a jerk" She was crying now "Why did you have to touch me."

He nuzzled her face with his nose. "Because I desired to."

But Mika was right; it could never be more than that could it?

"Kiki is aware of us?"

"No, just the mating terms."

She sniffed "What terms"

"My beast was not displeased with her; her father offered her I did not think to deny it, the small chance that I may reclaim my title before Inuyasha marriage."

"You, you think you could mate with her?"

"I was unsure, that is why she is here."

"You scent marked her because you feared marking me and because you like her?" Her tears here drying up.

"She reminded me of you."

"Did she taste like me to" He missed the slight venom in her words. What he said was the wrong thing to say to her. After what she went through with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"No, you are salty, she is citrusy."

She slapped him, "Get out."

He moved his face slowly back to look at her "Woman."

"Get out Sesshomaru"

He growled,

"I won't be the one you just merely fuck" She spit the words out, "I am not Kikyo; I am not a whore, and I am nothing like her!" She yelled.

"I offered you pleasure Miko, nothing more."

"Yeah, well, she offering you everything; you should take it."

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them "Hn," He turned and left, and she slid down her wall and cried.


	11. Dazed

_If I tend to look dazed, I read it someplace I've got cause to be._

The announcement was made. Sesshomaru would mate with Kiki and take his place. Of course, they would have to travel back to her kingdom, and Sesshomaru would have to ask her father and get his permission; he was to sick to travel.

"Very good, Inuyasha and Kagome will go with you two."

"Io, why I got to go?"

"Because you are second in command, and he did that same for you half breed." His mother snapped,

"Ano, why do you need me?" Kagome asked,

"I will not leave an unmated female unattended alone with two unmated males!"

Kiki blushed, "I wouldn't mind your company."

"Io, she came here with us!" Inuyasha stated,

"With the Monk as her guide," The demoness said.

"Yeah, well, that ain't saying much," Inuyasha stated under his breath.

Kagome was a sucker for helping people.

"Kikyo can go Kagome, don't worry about it." Inuyasha was trying to save her.

"Is there a problem?" Kiki asked, touched Kagome's arm. Kagome sighed, "No, Iv just been a bit tired; I will go" She looked at Inuyasha. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha just looked at his brother, who had eyes cold hard eyes on Kagome.

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him, "Yo, anyone home in there."

Sesshomaru snatched his wrist, "Do that again, Half-bred, and ill break your arm."

"Can't be any worst than removing yours."

Sesshomaru snapped Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha hit his knees and screamed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly went to his side and grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru!"

"Do not challenge me."

"Man, just because you ain't getting any don't me, you gotta take it out on me!"

Kagome zapped him with her power,

"Oeewww, what the hell Kagome!"

"Sorry to much force!" She lied but waved her hand over his arm, healing him slowly. When she was done, she dropped his arm and leaned over, feeling a bit sick.

Sesshomaru thought she looked ill. "The Miko is ill."

"I'm fine, just took a bit out of me."

The issue was, it shouldn't have.

"You are ill."

"If you don't want me to go, just say you don't want me to go!"

Inuyasha fell back "You two need to get laid for real, yall going to be the death of me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned,

"What?!"

"Shut up!"

In the end, he said nothing, and she ended up on a black horse riding next to Sesshomaru's intended. Sesshomaru pulled Kiki's horse while Inuyasha pulled Kagome's.

"How long will it take us to get there," Kagome asked,

"Well, we could travel all night and be there by morning, or we could rest overnight," Kiki spoke, looking thoughtful.

"It's been a long time, but I wouldn't mind traveling through the night."

"No," Sesshomaru stated,

"What do you mean, no?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Miko ill."

"I am not ill" She rolled her eyes,

"Yet, your powers drained you."

"Look, it's not a big deal, Ill ride on the horse with her if she needs sleep."

Kagome decided an argument was not a good thing right now.

"Kiki, are you an only child?"

"Oh, no, I have a brother!"

"I have a brother too," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru glanced back at her; he had no idea she had a brother.

"Older or younger?" Kiki asked,

"Younger,"

"Mine is older."

The women set the tone, and for the next two hours, they talked of family and childhood.

"Io Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"I smell a hot spring," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked at Kiki.

"May I join you?" Kiki asked,

"Sure!"

Both women looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"You want guard duty or horse duty?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru handed him the reins to the horse. He only followed the women halfway and turned to stand watch.

"I take it you like hot springs," Kiki stated.

"Yeah, we don't have these where I am from."

"Inuyasha told me all about your adventures with Naraku, oh, and how Sesshomaru once tried to kill you!"

Kagome slightly laughed, feeling a bit awkward. Kagome dunked down in the warm water.

"I tried to kill him once too,"

Kiki giggled "Yes, Lord Inuyasha told me how you landed him not once but twice!"

Kagome smiled at the memory.

"Lord Sesshomaru was most displeased with his brother telling me that" Kikyo laughed and then sighed and sat back "This does feel good."

"Hmmm yeah," Kagome laid back for a minute, but then she felt too hot.

"I think we should," Kagome stood and felt dizzy.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stumbled and caught herself on a rock "I think," Her words were super low "I got too hot."

"Lady Kagome, you do not look so well."

She wasn't feeling well, maybe Sesshomaru right.

God, for all she knew, Mika could have poisoned her!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kiki rushed to Kagome.

Sesshomaru was there in a blind second. Kikyo stood holding Kagome up; her body was blocking his view of Kagome.

"Something is wrong with her."

He entered the water without a second thought and walked to them. He swooped Kagome up; she mumbled something incoherent, "I told you, you were ill."

"She says she got too hot, my Lord."

Sesshomaru looked over her

"Hn, return, and bring Inuyasha."

"Hia my Lord."

Kiki rushed out and dress while Sesshomaru covered Kagome with his outer layer.

She clung to him, "Ano, I think Mica may have poisoned me."

If it was poison is was slow-acting, or her powers were fighting it, which would explain why she got so tried after healing Inuyasha.

"Lift up your wrist," He was holding her and could not move her. She lifted it, and he bit her.

She hissed.

"I do not detect poison, but your blood seems off, tell me Miko has Inuyasha tasted you blood before."

She could not recall.

"You should have stayed."

Her eyes opened, and she looked dazed.

"I should have left."

The feeling that came up in him at her words, he did not like. It was foreign.

"You will leave?"

She cracked a half-smile "Did you think I would stay?"

"Kagome,"

She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, the blood from his bite fell down her wrist. "I will miss you too."

Kagome's hand dropped, and she looked behind them. Kiki and Inuyasha stood there, she wondered for how long. Sesshomaru turned and walked to the bank of the water and put her on her feet.

"Inuyasha, taste her blood for poison," Sesshomaru sat her on her feet.

"Yeah, ok." He licked her wound and sniffed it. "Her blood does smell off," He looked up at her. "Maybe we should rest for tonight Kagome," He added.

"We really are in no hurry Kagome," Kiki added slightly confused by the look in her Lord's eyes. She witnesses the moment between them; she didn't understand it. Why did both Miko and Lord look as if someone had died?

"I'm fine, I think I just got too hot," She was already feeling better.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "If she is getting sick, laying on the forest floor ain't gonna do her no good, we are more than halfway there."

"She is human Inuyasha and requires sleep."

Kagome sighed,

"Will you really not stay in the West?" Kiki asked,

"If we ditch the horses, cant we get their faster?" Kagome asked, ignoring Kiki.

"Like old times?" Inuyasha asked,

"Like old times."

"Old times?" Kiki questioned,

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru "We can be there in an hour, and Kagome can sleep on a real bed, we can return tomorrow."

Kagome didn't wait for an answer, she went behind a tree, put on her clothes, tossed Sesshomaru his outer layer, and walked behind Inuyasha and put her hands on his shoulders. He knelt down and drew her up. "If you start to feel ill, just let me know."

"Hia!"

Sesshomaru watched as his brother took off, he didn't move.

"My Lord?" Kiki looked at him,

"Hn"

He bolted, she followed.


	12. Name for it

_There's a name for it. There's a phrase fits._

They made it before nightfall, and Kikis's brother greeted them.

"My Lords,"

"Brother!" Kiko threw her arms around him in a hug, "Oh, and meet Lady Kagome."

Kagome slid off Inuyasha and bowed.

Kiki's brother had blond hair too, his, however, was short, it sat spikey playing against his ears. His eyes were green, "Lady Kagome," He bowed back.

"Lady Kagome became rather ill on the way here, would you show her to a room dear brother?"

"It would be my pleasure." He held out his arm, and Kagome slowly took it.

Inuyasha smelt something and glance back at his brother.

"Kiki," Inuyasha spoke.

"Hia, my Lord?"

"Would ya give us a minute?"

"Sure, I will let father know you are here."

She walked away.

"Io Sesshomaru,"

He released his fist and blood dripped to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Her scent is having an effect on me."

"No, the sight of another male touching her is having an effect on you."

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You sure this is what you want to do?"

"It must be done."

"You know tomorrow she will leave you for good, right?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"That's if Kiki's brother don't sweep her off her feet before then."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, and Inuyasha stepped back "Damn, you got it bad."

"Enough, it is her scent and nothing more."

"I thought you did the scent imprint on Kiki."

Sesshomaru looked away.

"Holy shit, you didn't!"

"Enough Inuyasha,"

"Look, if you are going through with this-

"It must be done."

"The go and scent Kiki, otherwise you ain't gonna last through the night."

"You think me weak Inuyasha? My beast wants nothing more than to make her summit."

"Yeah, so it can sink its teeth into her,"

"Impossible."

"Eyes, don't lie, buddy, and yours are blood red."

Sesshomaru knew his brother was right. So while Kagome slept, he talked to Kiki's father, who accepted the claim of the West. But he didn't scent mark Kiki, and Inuyasha was growing restless and worried.

The next day Kagome woke and had breakfast, a small one with Kiki's house. Then Kiki's brother offered to show her around; she accepted. Inuyasha quickly challenged his brother to a fight to help.

But when late afternoon came and went, and they did not return, Sesshomaru was done waiting.

"I am sure they are fine; my brother's intentions are true, perhaps we will have two mating's instead of one!" She beamed.

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Aw hell, did you have to go and say that!"

Sesshomaru turned and want to look for them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Come on."

Sesshomaru found her alone watching the sunset with a horse tied up near a tree.

"I know you are there."

"Very wise of you," He walked up to her. The wind blew, throwing her hair to one side.

He inhaled, "The boy touched you."

"He kissed my cheek."

She felt his nose on her neck.

Kiki watched in amazment.

His nose moved to her cheek, she slowly turned, and their lips met.

Kiki gasped. "He loves her!" She spoke while hiding with Inuyasha.

"K, don't let him catch you saying that,"

"I am confused, he if wants to be with her and her him?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it? I do not see why."

"You aint angry?"

"Why should I be, is it not as if I love him."

"You ain't like other bitches."

"I'll take that as a compliment, my Lord."

They looked back.

Their kiss broke, the wind blew.

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

Kikis' brother was calling.

Kagome yawned.

"Go inside and get some sleep Miko, I will come and speak to you later after I deal with him."

"Lord Sesshomaru, a word please."

Sesshomaru smelt her one more time and turned. As soon as he was gone, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and mounted the horse and bolted.

"Where is she going!?" Kiki stopped hiding.

"Home,"

She looked at him, frantically, "What, why?!"

He sighed "Because she is Kagome, what's that phase she uses to say, oh yeah," He looked down at her "Is is better to have love and lost then to have never loved at all."

"But she does not have to lose, not if she loves him!"

"It's complicated; you know that."

"Is it, I just saw the way he looked at her, the protectiveness that came over him, that was his beast!"

"His beast," Inuyasha whispered.

"Lord Inuyasha, where is her home?"

"The well," The something sparked in his brain, "The magic, the well."

"Lord Inuyasha?"

"Time does not affect her."

"My Lord?"

"Laws of nature do not apply to Kagome!"

"You mean?"

"His beast and he are reacting to her; he wants to mate her!"

"Shouldn't we tell him?"

"K, let's give her a little head start." He winked at her "Make ice prick suffer a little, it's for his own good."

"You know what they say," She chimed in "Sometimes you just need a little nudge."

"K, bastard needs to be pushed, hard, off a cliff."

She laughed.

"And he calls me a hardheaded asshole."

She laughed, and he shook his head as they made their way back in. They needed to be sure Sesshomaru wasn't killing her brother.


End file.
